bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Igneous Stone Rineth
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10685 |no = 1040 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 91, 96, 101, 106, 111, 116, 121 |normal_distribute = 15, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123, 127 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 15, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Wielder of the Sacred Crystal. The demonic powers of the crystal Rineth had found in a cave during her youth grew along with her. Thinking that she possessed far too much power for a human, one day a certain god tried to take the crystal away from her. And though till that moment no incidents of humans striking the gods had been heard of, she defeated one incoming god after the other. From that point the rebellious Rineth came to be branded as a demon-like human in the annals of history. |summon = My crystals are a treasure? I don't know anything about that... They don't even have a name... |fusion = The radiance of my crystals is almost scary now... Not that I'm actually scared... |evolution = I don't care if you fear me... I have my crystals, so I'm fine... But...you know... | hp_base = 4150 |atk_base = 1671 |def_base = 1570 |rec_base = 1517 | hp_lord = 5974 |atk_lord = 2273 |def_lord = 2125 |rec_lord = 2051 | hp_anima = 6167 |rec_anima = 1853 |atk_breaker = 2471 |def_breaker = 1927 |atk_guardian = 2075 |def_guardian = 2323 |rec_guardian = 1952 |def_oracle = 2026 | hp_oracle = 5677 |rec_oracle = 2348 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Pulsating Guidance |lsdescription = BB gauge fills massively after each turn |lsnote = Fills 5 BC |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Dark Crystal Incandescence |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage |bbnote = Fills 4 BC & 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Spinel Blaze |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Def reduction, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Fire, Earth elemental damage |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Def by 50%, fills 6 BC & 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10684 |evointo = 10686 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Rineth2 }}